Maken-Ki: Asura
by TLurker1000
Summary: Hey you. Yeah You. Want to read something with a dark beginning? Then stick around, cause Naruto just opened a lemonade stand and all the girls are flocking all over him and paying him. But it's not money there paying in, it's service, the good kind. Multiple Harem, Strong Naruto, and Lemons, good ol lemons.


Disclaimer: I don't own shit from these works

 **Maken-Ki: Asura**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Red, the color of this deceased family's blood, pouring on the floor. A husband, a wife, and a spawn that lay mutilated. There were only three witnesses, the killer and two girls whose eyes stared in shock and horror as their tears fell from their glassy eyes. The killer walked away from the scene with his bloody hands on his pocketed in his orange hoodie. The girls flinched but the killer didn't spare a glance at older girl by one year. Instead his hand had reached out to the younger girl at his age in the martial artist gi.

Without warning his hand grabbed her by her collar and began dragging her away from the scene. The older girl could only look helplessly as the young Inaho was dragged away from the scene, crying out for help.

The Oyama clan was now extinct by the hands of a child.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Demons Mark**

He awoke from his dream. His blue eyes stared at the empty white ceiling, he blinked and sighed. It's been years since that tragic event happened, to him reliving that memory is one of his worst sins and he had no control over it at the time. But now things have changed, his power no longer handicapped, his will stronger than ever. Everything has changed and now he'll make Yamato Ouken pay with his life for using him.

"Uck!" Naruto stiffened as his eyes went wide. He felt something warm enveloping his private area. The blonde leaned up and saw a human shape under the sheets of his bed, his breath hitched as he felt the wet warmth under his member. His blue eyes narrowed and removed the covers, hidden under the sheets he was graced by a beauty. Silky long white hair that reached her back, matching her alluring and creamy skin. Her lilac eyes stared towards the blonde in amusement. She released his member from her mouth in a wet plop, her saliva trailed a bridge towards the blonde's cock and her pouty lips.

Without missing a beat, the blonde asked, "What are you doing Kikyo?"

"Isn't obvious? I'm pleasing my master." She answered the question with a devilish smile as she stroked the base of his member while she playfully nibbled on his sack.

The well-endowed blonde let out a shudder of pleasure in response.

Kikyo was pleased with his reaction as she stroked his shaft with much more vigor and began to lick the crown, her tongue ran circular motion and stopped as she deeply embedded it under his piss slit. Naruto gave labored breaths as her mistress moved on to her next task. Soon she engulfed a good portion of his length, her mouth open wide as she registered his girth and began chugging at a vigorous pace.

She wanted to taste her master's thick cream.

With that in mind, Kikyo moved in a faster pace as she swept her hair to the side.

Naruto was in bliss, smiling as her mistress did her task. He couldn't work the strength to complain when he was getting a blowjob this good.

Grabbing a fistful locks of her hair the blonde slammed her throat down deeper into his pole. Kikyo didn't complain as she kept bobbing back in forth, taking in his entire length. The thickness of his cock caused Kikyo to drool out of the corners of her mouth. Naruto didn't care because he was loving her mistress moist lips around his huge erection.

The blonde was still in great bliss and whispered, "Yea baby, just like that. That feels great. Don't stop. Keep sucking."

Kikyo stopped sucking and spitted on her hands to provide further lubrication on her lover's thick cock and started back up once again.

Her pussy was soaking wet and her lust shined in her eyes as she sucked him off further. Kikyo made it her personal mission to make her master cum. She wanted it and craved for it desperately. She pulled her mouth off it, sticking out her tongue, and then encouraged him, "You taste amazing as always master. Let me know when you're going to cum so I can be ready."

Kikyo went back to sucking and jerking. This went on for a few minutes and her slurping became louder. Eventually, Kikyo could feel his cock start to throb and she let out a delighted squeal as she gave a long and enduring lick towards his shaft. And soon she began her rhythm as her head bobbed back and forth, never stopping for air to breathe as she desperately took in his cock deeper in her throat. Naruto's breathing got heavy and sporadic, he was close.

Naruto grunted, "Oh fuck. Get ready! Here it comes!"

Just then his hips lurched forward and a huge wad of cum blasted the back of Kikyo's throat causing her to first gag, then cough. Naruto's abs were really contracted and he put his hands on both sides of her mistress head for stability. His second spurt came in larger than the first. Kikyo was delighted as she had her mouth wide-open enough to take in as much cum as she could, despite unable to handle all of his load.

He grunted, "Awww fuck, take it all, baby," as his cock spurted a few more times in her mouth. It pooled so much that that some of it ran out the right corner of her mistress lips.

Kikyo didn't want to stop until Naruto was completely finished. He once again grabbed a fistful of her beautiful silky white hair, making it into makeshift ponytail while he quivered and held his spent cock in her mouth as he dribbled and oozed the last of his sperm. Kikyo locked her lips on the head, and slid off very slowly, careful not to make a mess. Sure enough a large glob, plopped right on her nice, creamy, and plump thigh that glistened in the light.

Kikyo stood up, revealing her nude figure for her blonde lover to bear witness as well her mouth full of Naruto's cum. She swallowed it and without missing a beat, she licked her lips and smiled. He had cum a lot and even though it was slightly bitter and salty, it still tasted as rich as ever. It was so thick and plentiful; Kikyo remembered thinking that she hadn't had sex with Naruto a week or less. The blonde was recovering against his bed and it looked like he was almost out of breath but his long, hard dick was still hung as a horse, still wet and covered in Kikyo's saliva. He was ready for more but sadly Naruto had to cancel another heated romp session with Kikyo.

"I'm going to be late Kikyo, hurry up and get dressed," Naruto asked as he changed a new set of boxers.

Kikyo sighed in disappointment and she walked away, with sway of her hips that caused Naruto to be hypnotized by her jiggling cheeks.

"Kikyo," Naruto spoke in a low and strong tone.

Kikyo shook in excitement as she prepared herself to get assaulted by Naruto's friendly weapon.

"I'm hungry, go put a cup of ramen in the microwave, please," Naruto said with a smug smirk that caused Kikyo to be mildly annoyed as she walked out of the door.

* * *

-Tenbi Academy-

"Wasn't Tenbi Academy co-ed before?" Naruto asked to his mistress Kikyo as he looked over the entrance of the school.

"It was, until a certain incident happened and forced Tenbi to become an all-girl school," Kikyo replied as she stood behind her master, following his side every step of the way.

"Hmm~ I see," Naruto said as he put his arms behind his head and smiled, "I'm just glad that this stupid school didn't had an entrance exam, those are a pain to deal with, honestly."

"Aren't you more glad that we can share a hostel together, Naruto-kun~" Kikyo seductively spoke as she put her arms around her lover's neck and nibbled on his right ear.

Naruto smiled as he returned her affection by moving her lips away from his ear to lock in with his own. Their tongues soon came in rolling in and fought for dominance, which Naruto won in the end.

The bystanders blushed and whispered to one other as they passed by the bold couple before them.

They broke their heated kiss and a connected bridge of saliva trailed in its wake. Kikyo was the one who wiped the trail from her juicy lips as well as her masters own.

Naruto chuckled as he squeezed her plump ass and told, "Go ahead without me, I'm going to wander off around for the meantime."

She gave sigh of understanding and told him, "Call me if you need anything master."

"I will."

* * *

"Boys?"

"Didn't you hear that the school has become co-ed from this year on?"

"Ah! Yeah I probably. . ."

"Sheesh, you need to pay more attention."

"Does it really matter? Paying attention to trivial stuff isn't of importance to me," The haughty girl said as her dazzling green eyes overlooked over the many student's heading towards the gym. "Besides the principal probably desperate in accepting these dummies like them."

The haughty girl smirked as she saw a beautiful girl with short, red hair and purple eyes, with a figure that would be desired by many of the boys. She also had a small bandage in her nose as well as MMA gloves, which hinted her athletic affinity. She took notice that she was bothered by another person.

The green eyed girl let out a chuckle.

The girl that was bothering the redhead had lush, sky blue hair that was tied by a purple ribbon in a ponytail fashion. Her figure rivaled of that of the redheaded beauty.

"Shinatsu Azuki and Garret Kinua are still bickering as usual."

"Taking pleasure in seeing people fight each other, that sure is a queer interest."

"Even though you say that. Don't you think the fight would be more interesting if you found out the reason why they are fighting?"

"Himegami-sama, looking for conflict is only going to lead to unnecessary trouble."

Himegami giggled as she replied, "Indeed."

"Hey. . ."

Himegami was startled as she met a pair of startling blue eyes stare at her green.

* * *

Naruto enjoyed the view before him. After all it was a beautiful girl that was hanging upside down, flashing her, white as the sky, panties to the world to see.

She had long honey blonde hair that was styled into twin tails, a fine and slender body. She was quite short, making Naruto assume that she was probably 150 centimeters tall. She had small breasts but Naruto found it to be her charm point.

She noticed him and Naruto gave her a rather sly smile.

"Ahh!"

The girl was startled upon Naruto's closeness towards her that it immediately made her fall and land on top of him.

Naruto was amused with the development. He felt her lips meet against his own and was even more amused to find her camel toe under his thigh.

Himegami immediately got off the blonde as she held her rosy lips, blushing over the ordeal.

Naruto got up and asked, "Did you like it?"

Himegami couldn't reply as her chin was held up and her body was leaned towards the tree, allowing the blonde to invade her lips once again. This time it was different, Naruto penetrated with his tongue and soon connected with hers. A few seconds passed and the blonde soon broke off the kiss as he looked her with a predatory gaze.

Himegami could only take labored breaths as she got to her knees against the tree to support her.

"Because I did, Himegami Kodama" Naruto answered as he walked away, leaving the beautiful girl alone in the forest.

"A-ah, ah," Himegami touched her lips, were Naruto's own lips made contact upon.

"My, are all young men this forward?" said the tiny, fire god that immediately checked on the confused Himegami.

Kodama shook the trance as she got up and glared at the retreating boy, "That jerk, not only did he took my first kiss but my second as well. I'm going to make him rue the day he ever came close to me."

'So that's Mount Amonohara,' Naruto thought as he headed to the gym, while taking notice of Kodama following him. He smirked as he paced faster towards his destination. 'At least I know that she's the real deal.'

* * *

-The School Gym-

Naruto smirked as he saw the principal. She was a lot hotter in person then the picture he saw of her. She had a nice body, large breast and mesmerizing hips that was nowhere at all concealed by her suit. Red hair that flowed to her shoulder blades and orange brown eyes. She was Naruto's type but the blonde knew it was nothing but fantasy in getting under the Principal of Tenbi's skirt, after all he probably couldn't cut his time towards flirting her and trying to seduce her since he didn't plan on staying on the academy for long.

The blonde testing the mic and then began her welcoming speech to the new student.

["This is your principal, Rokujo Minori. Ahem –– First of all I would like to congratulate all the students who enrolled to our school. Today other than just welcoming you all, I have some important announcements that I l like to address you about this school. First of all, I'm not very good with long speeches so let's just skip the boring stuff and go straight to the point. The motto of our school is, Mentality – Beauty – Physicality. Which basically means both mentally and physically we must be strong and at the same time you should not lose your beauty!]" The principal announced proudly as she continued her speech, ["This motto will remain the same even though our school has gone co-ed! Originally this concept is to let our boys and girls train among themselves. While obeying the school rules, they are free to choose to 'Fall in love' or 'Duel'."]

'Falling in love sounds more appealing,' the blonde thought as he listened closely.

["I am pretty sure you are aware of our priestesses and they dance in our school festival! At the same time, we also hold a tournament which decides the eight owners of the Maken-Ki's! Magical and spiritual power, these are all the abilities but in here we like to label them as 'elements'. Don't you think you will have a brighter future when you have become one of the owners of the Maken-Ki's, and have the right to control the 'Elements'? Maybe, but we do not have the genuine Maken's so we will provide the imitations which suit each and every student best. Well then please use your three years' time well to learn the ways to control the 'elements'. But instead of listening to me It would be just better to show you a real demo."]

'Hmm, I wonder what skills there going to show,' even though Naruto was curious, he probably knew the battle was going to be mediocre. But there was nothing wrong in keeping his hopes up.

["Let's have lil' demonstration for some entertainment. Three students and a newcomer that I will name, please come to the stage –– 2-B number 6: Garret Kinua and from the same class – 2-B number 7: Shinatsu Azuki. The two of you shall be using the stage behind me. –– Next up 2-A number 20: Himegami Kodama. And lastly the newcomer Otsutsuki Naruto. Both of you please come forward to the stage in front of me.

Also let me mention that each duel is limited to only 3 minutes each, since it's just a demonstration. Please rest assured, as we also have our medic team on the lines. But don't let that encourage you to spill the blood of your opponent during the match."]

Kinua Garret eyed her rival and then laughed haughtily, "Finally Azuki-chan. To be fighting you each other in this situation. Don't you think it's our fate?

"Sheesh, I finally can settle things with you once and for all," Azuki said pleasantly as she did her warm-up exercises.

Kinua laughed again, "But don't you think there's nothing much we could do other than to "Duel" each other in this kind of situation?" In dramatic enthusiasm, Garret pointed at Azuki as she spoke, "Anyways say anything you want to say now. If I win you will have to give him back to me!"

"Man, your still persistent about that aren't you," Azuki said in a dull glance as she adjusted her glove, "If I win then you will stop picking up fights regarding that matter."

["Well then let's start with the first duel"]

"Understood – Duel Accepted."

From Kinua's hand appeared a medieval sword. Naruto noted that the design looked like it wouldn't be out of place in a season of a Power Ranger TV show. It's most notable and defining feature was its metallic, trident-shape like cross-guard, that had a jewel embedded in the middle.

"It's show time. Magic sword: Scythe." The jewel in Kinua's sword glowed a bright blue light as the edges of the trident extended.

["Ready! GO!"]

Kinua reeled her sword back as the blade then glowed a static light of energy, charging its power. She smiled confidently as she unleashed a scythe-like wave of blue energy upon the slash of her sword. Aiming true to her opponent, Azuki.

'Guess the name has some meaning to it', Naruto thought as some of the student's panicked as the wave hit a promotional banner at the back of the gyms, torn to shreds upon impact. 'So the sword projects a scythe-like, vacuumized high speed impact wave from its body, huh. That's pretty neat.'

Naruto watched the battle in interest but his eyes were soon covered by a pair of soft hands.

"Guess who?" The voice was obviously female, and he noted that her tone was rather sultry this time around.

"I was gone around thirty minutes Kikyo. Do you really miss me that much," Naruto chuckled as his vision cleared and felt a pair of warm lips planted on his right cheek.

"Yes," Kikyo answered without missing a beat.

"Look I'm glad you joined me in enrolling in the academy, but let's not make a scene again." Kikyo rose a brow upon his request, which Naruto looked sheepishly.

Kikyo sighed, "Fine, I'll adhere to your request, but do note master I expect something in return."

Naruto chuckled as he leaned closer to his servant and whispered in her ear.

Kikyo first blinked. Then a small blush and a pleasing smile soon made its way to her beautiful features.

"Well now that you know what you're getting, please let me enjoy the show." Naruto smiled as he watched Azuki dodged the vacuum scythe strike by leaping in the air. She looked quite graceful, it made the scene much better when the blonde caught a flash of her panties. 'Man, the great thing about Japanese high schools, low skirts.'

"Not a bad dodge, my rival. But to me air borne opponents are like sitting ducks!" Kinua boasted proudly as she soon felt that the match was now in her favor. "It's game over for you, now!"

"Soar! Magical Heel: Hawk." In a flash of light, Azuki's feet were then covered by metallic boots.

Gathering the wind, Azuki kicked, and dashed through the air and in a flash found herself back on the ground.

"Hnn!" Kinua panicked as her back was now exposed to the enemy. She charged her blade and soon turn heel, with her blade ready to release its destructive power.

But Azuki was the quicker of the two, as her feet was centimeters away from coming to impact to Kinua's her right eye.

Minori smirked as she then spoke from the microphone, ["Alright stop! Winner! Shinatsu Azuki!"]

"Lo-lost to her again," Kinua said in disbelief as a dark atmosphere of depression surrounded her.

"That's what you get for talking to much in a duel." Azuki scolded as she had her fist on her hips, "If you hadn't let your guard down at the very last moment you could've dodged that easily."

Kinua took a long pause before she asked Azuki, "He's not coming back to me is he?"

"Ah, you should give up already, he's mine now," Azuki said pleasingly, reminded of her spoil that she still retains.

"Your right," Kinua said in a low whisper. She then rose from the ground and struck a dramatic pose as she spoke aloud for the all people in gym to hear, "Oh pity my lil' teddy bear! From now onwards Azuki-chan will be hugging you tightly every night while crying as her tears soaks her pillow!"

"Really? Azuki-chan?"

"Judging from her looks, that's quite hard to believe."

Many of the student's whispered back and forth on now knowing the secret of what Kinua and Azuki had fought over.

Naruto's brows rose in amusement as he heard this piece of information. He chuckled at Azuki's reaction as she was yelling at Kinua.

"What's the big idea, dammit!"

Kinua gave a typical ojou-sama pose as she spoke, "It's just my lil way of revenge."

* * *

"Sorry were late Principal, a matter came up and we had to arrive late," said none other than the president of the student council, Furan Takaki.

Like any girl in this prestigious academy, Takaki was a beauty in her own right. She stood at average height for her age and had normal yet desirable body. She wore her long strawberry blonde hair in a unique fashioned braid and bun, she wore red rimmed glasses over her purple colored eyes.

She was not alone as the Vice-President stood over her side. The Idol of Tenbi Academy, Amaya Haruko was a beauty to behold. Long, dark, purple hair that was held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon, while the rest fell into her face in several bangs under her dark blue eyes. But what made Haruko stood out above the rest of the girls that attended Tenbi Academy was her very developed and curvaceous body, particularly in her breasts as it was widely known that she had one of the largest busts (Excluding the teachers) in the campus.

"Oh don't sweat it," Minori waved casually as she smiled and thumbed to the ring, "Your just right in time for Himegami to roast a newbie."

"I don't think we should take any glee on someone's misery principal," Takaki adjusted her glasses as she gave the principle a criticizing look, which she shrugged it off.

"[Otsutsuki Naruto and Himegami Kodama please step forward towards the stage.]" Minori voiced over the microphone.

Takaki looked over and saw the new enrolled student, she frowned when she saw him as her thoughts spoke, 'He looks familiar.'

She couldn't put her finger on as to why she felt this way, but Tataki decided to watch him closely.

The president of student council moved a little closer to watch the battle, her vice-president strangely however did not follow her and instead stood there quietly as her eyes were locked on the blonde male that was matched up against fighting Himegami.

With a murderous glare and keeping her ill thoughts, Haruko watched closely at the battle.

* * *

Making their way to the ring Naruto smiled dubiously as Himegami gave him a glare that mixed, anger, annoyance, embarrassment, and glee.

She was gleeful that she could take her revenge on the daring first year who dared to kiss her, not once but twice.

'Not only did he saw my panties, he also took away my first kiss' Himegami's thoughts raged as the perpetrator smiled innocently.

Speaking telepathically, the fire god spirit Kagutsuchi moved closer to his master and asked, 'You're not going to kill him are you, princess?'

'Worried about him Kagutsuchi? Ease your fears, I won't kill him,' Himegami replied with devious smile, 'I'm just going to hurt him a little, that's all.'

Kagutsuchi folded his arms, he didn't exactly approve this sort of behavior but in a way, that young buck had it coming in a way for taking the princess first kiss.

'Ikazuchi!' Himegami called.

Soon in a static flash of lightning a tiny human like being appeared before her. His hair was golden electric, that sparked and crackled off and on. He wore a simple attire similar Kagutsuchi but his was yellow instead of red. The tiny spirit looked at his master's green eyes with his electric blue eyes and asked, 'In what way can I be assistance Himegami-sama?'

'I want to you to shock that deviant with enough force that it would knock him unconscious for a day,' Himegami requested, 'I'll make him regret taking my lips.'

"[Newcomer, good luck out there and show us some moves. Well then, let's go!]"

Naruto barely bothered with a battle stance and instead he chose to be lax. Leaving his guard wide open for an attack, many of the students found this weird and some seniors disapproved of the new student lazy posture.

'That idiot is going to get himself hurt,' Azuki said in her mind, annoyed by the newcomer's recklessness.

While many were criticizing his stance, two were happy to see him get hurt.

Kodama immediately blitzed towards the taller blonde and electricity sparked over hand.

'I'll allow this,' Naruto thought as Kodama's hand made contact to his center chest.

A shocking volt electricity course through his body. Some student's winced, while others were disappointed in not seeing much of match.

Kodama found it odd, there was direct contact, yet she heard no scream of anguish and pain. Instead the attacked died and the blonde stood there perfectly fine, except for sizzled uniform.

"I think you need to try a stronger attack," Naruto said in a light chuckle, "But I guess that should do for now."

In newfound worry, Kodama backed away from the strange blonde.

Naruto smiled as his hand was moved forward and called forward, "Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku."

From his hand, tiny particles of sand minerals gathered around the blonde's hand and soon after a halberd like spear appeared before him. The blade was in the shape of what seemed to look like a demonic claw and sported red marked designs painted over it, but it's oddest feature that took everyone's attention was that the weapon was made of sand with no metallic structure in sight or source element.

'It's that a Maken?' Minori wondered as she watched the battle much more closely.

Naruto smiled viciously as he then adjusted the spear in a javelin position, soon after he launched it.

The stadium's floor immediately tore into shreds by the sheer force of the spears brutal strength.

'It's too fast!' Kodama's thoughts screamed at insane speed that spear was thrown at. She couldn't dodge the attack, so she closed her eyes and expected the worse to happen to her.

But for some reason she felt nothing. Kodama felt the force of the spear pass her by. She quickly looked back and saw the weapon blow off a huge chunk of the gymnasium and many students scrambled in panic as the violent shockwave passed over them, but it's destructive path was still in motion as it tore through a good chunk of the forest and finally stopping after it completely obliterated a nearby boulder into tiny pebbles.

Kodama paled in fear at what she saw, if the attack would've hit her than there wouldn't be anything of her to salvage from the gore and blood of her body. 'He missed on purpose.'

Naruto stared at Himegami, and soon the princess stared right back. Now they were both staring silently before Naruto broke it with flirtatious wink and smile and raised his hand, "I quit."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH"

Many of the students were caught off guard by his action, as Naruto made his way out of the torn ring.

Himegami just stared dumbfounded as the rest before she saw Naruto turn back and gave her a wink before exiting out with a woman behind him. She blushed as she thought. 'Otsutsuki Naruto, who are you?'

* * *

– An Hour Later; At the Principals office –

"His name is Otsutsuki Naruto, age: 15, blood type: B, estimated height: 180 centimeters, history: Nothing but blanks and no close relatives to contact except for his significant other which he shares the same hostel. We got nothing on him except on his girlfriend," Minori said irritably as she went through the papers.

"And what does the records say about her, his girlfriend," asked none other than the benevolent and gorgeous Nijou Aki. She was a rather tall woman with long, bright blue, hair that reached her hips. Enchanting light brown eyes. A slender, curvy figure that could easily snare the hearts of men, and a pair of bountiful breasts that could easily make their lower regions rise in heat. She wore an open white lab coat that established her role as the school nurse. Under the lab coat she wears a pink strapless top that is openly laced down the middle, easily revealing a good portion of her cleavage, along with a very short, brown, miniskirt.

Minori chuckled dryly as she soon revealed the name of Naruto's girlfriend, "Yamato Kikyo, granddaughter of Ouken Yamato. That's all we know off sadly."

"How come?" Aki asked confusedly.

"Well it says that Kikyo cut off ties with her family and seeing that she's around with this kid named Naruto, it seems that she ran away with him," Minori let out a Cheshire cat grin at that last part she read and casually joked, "Kids these days are quite daring."

"Should we put a stop to it?" Aki said naively.

"No way, I'm not cockblocking the poor kid," Minori waved off, "Besides this is matter is between the gramps and them, it's best not to get involve in whatever drama they have going on."

"I see," Aki let out a ditsy smile as she closed her hands, "Does that mean were done?"

"Nope," Minori answered bluntly as she then stared at her students, Takaki, Haruko, and Kodama, who had been quite for the entire duration, "So Haruko, want to tell me why you been giving such a nasty glare to the new kid."

Haruko flinched as the principal called her. She sighed and stood up before everyone and spoke, "Principal, I urge you to expel him, Otsutsuki Naruto is a murderer."

Minori raised a brow at that, as the rest stared in confusion.

"Why is that?" Minori asked.

"Because he killed Ooyama clan, he killed my dear Taku," Haruko's voiced strained at mentioning his name, as her fist clenched in anger."

"Are you sure that's him?" Minori asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Haruka answered firmly.

Takaki looked confused and wondered, if she was confusing this Naruto person over her savior, 'Are you killer?'

Kodama looked at interest at the whole situation before she stood up and said, "Principal, I like to change rooms."

Minori blinked as she broke out of her focus and asked, "What is your request?"

"I want to share the same room as this Otsutsuki person."

With those words said, Himegami Kodama had made a great mistake.

* * *

-Room7: The Night-

"AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! "

"WHO GOT THAT GOOD "D"? I GOT THAT GOOD "D"!"

"OH! MASTER! OH! MASTER!"

The room shook violently as Kodama stared in trance as Naruto was mercilessly fucking his mistress senselessly on the other side of the room. The walls couldn't muffle the noise of Kikyo's moans and grunts, and some poor vases shattered over the quakes of Naruto's hips smashing against his snow-white haired lover.

"WHO GOT THAT GOOD "D"? I GOT THAT GOOD "D"!"

"YES! MASTER!"

Another vase shattered and Kodama further curled in the sheets of her bed as an illuminant blush splashed her cheeks, further gripping her poor teddy while at it. She wondered how long he was going to go at it.

"WHO GOT THAT GOOD "D"? I GOT THAT GOOD "D –"!"

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! "

"God I made a horrible mistake," Kodama whispered as the walls still banged loudly.

* * *

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hmm, well that's a certain way to end things.**

 ***looking at you***

 **Hello there, my name is TLurker1000. Call me TL for short if you want.**

 **If you're wondering then yes, I drew that and other kinds of naughty work that can be found in Rule 34.**

 **Yeah, you read that last part right. You're probably want to ask me as to why I draw 'Naughty work'? My answer, Why not?** **(¬** **‿** **)**

 **Don't send me request though, I draw because it's fun and it amuses at times. Especially when I troll around and I started doing this recent behavior because I caught word of Naruto being called NTRuto in some forums in Space Battles all the sudden and it even started appearing in TV Tropes as one his fan nicknames. Reap what you sow, motherfuckers.**

 **You can look up my work by just googling my name** **.**

 **Also, Chapter 2 will expand and explain the talk in Principals Office. So, wait until then and for the meantime just play with yourself until it updates.**

 **Kikyo Yamato is not an OC, she's an anime original character from Maken-ki that appeared in the last episode. I brought her in because, why not?**

 **Maken-Ki** **: So, let's get this out of the way. Maken-ki is a rather generic manga that crawled out of the wood work of the hentai artist Takeda Hiromitsu. A guy who enjoys his NTR. Just look up his work, it's easy to tell that it's his art-style. Dude touched the sacred cow of Infinite Stratos Charlotte as well as poor Cecilia, my favorite girl Yui Kotegawa from To Love-ru, as well as others and made them be raped by ugly assholes, and later by some twisted mindset he makes the girls slutty and enjoy the sex later on. Which is pure wish-fulfillment, typical NTR bullcrap.** **(** **ノ** ಠ **益** ಠ **)** **ノ彡┻━┻**

 **I read all the chapters of Maken-Ki as well as some of the anime. I'll state again I find this show rather abysmally and generic as hell. The only thing it has it's its fanservice and that's it, the manga would've been better off as hentai in general, heck a lot of his oneshot's he wrote come across as this. You wouldn't miss out anything from this other than the hot girls design's but that's it really.**

 **But you're probably wondering why I wrote this fic in the first place since I don't like Maken-Ki? Well it's because this was my first crossover fic that I wrote when I was half way through the manga and also I like the girls, there hot and in general I'm going to change the plot after Naruto demolishes Takeru Yamato's ass.**

 **This is a harem obviously and Naruto gets a lot of ass, maybe I'll post a drawing off it. If I'm in the mood. But my other works will probably will.**

 **Sorry if there's bad grammar or unfinished sentences there, If you want to be my Beta then just PM' me and well talk.**


End file.
